me cuidas enfermero
by KamonKaze
Summary: tachi va a ver a Tsunami que esta enfermo, one-shot


Chicas os traigo este one-shot con lemon u/u mi primer lemon, nose si e abra salido bien, esque estas cosas soy torpe y eso que tengo experiencia pero uff…! No es lo mismo con chico x chico sabeis asi que agradeceria vuestros comentarios ¡!

One-shot Tsunami x Tachimukai

¿Me cuidas enfermero?

-deberías visitarlo, tachi- insistía un peli verde comiendo helado

-por una vez en su vida, tiene razón-dijo un peli azulado

-venga chicos, dejadle- apareció un lindo chico peli plateado

-¡iré!-decidido, contesto un pequeño tachimukai -hace 2 días que no lo veo.

-muy bien-palmo su hombro kazemaru

-suerte

-gracias chicos-dijo sonriente el ojos azules

-entonces no se hable más ¡kaze-emo y mido-helado te acompañaran-dijo fubuki

-¿cómo? y tú-dijo tachi

-he quedado con goenji-dijo sonriente

-vale-mira a mido-que haces con mi móvil!

-envió un mensaje a tsunami

-bien pensado-dijo el peli azul.

-eres malo mido-con su móvil en mano.

En ese momento sonó el timbre del instituto cada uno se fue a su salón correspondiente, tachimukai no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto,¡ iba a visitar a Tsunami!, no podía concentrarse en clase, de pronto de su bolsillo oye el sonido de un mensaje llegar, lo saca con cuidado para que no le viera el profesor, lee el mensaje con curiosiodad, y de pronto todo su cuerpo se pone de color rojo mas aun que el de Hiroto, en el mensaje decia: "Tachi, espero que vengas cuando salgas de la escuela, no te tardes porfa =D", estaba totalmente emocionado, su surfista lo esperaba, en todo el dia no podia dejar de pensar en Tsunami, sus amigos se alegraron por él, solo les faltaba un paso llevar a Tachi a la casa del surista loco.

Al terminar las clases Midorikawa y Kazemaru se llevaron a Tachimukai, mientras que Fubuki se iba con Goenji para su cita romántica que habia preparado el pelicrema especialmente para su chico lobito.

Asi que solo fueron los tres chicos a ver al surfista, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa del chico, kaze toco el timbre de la puerta y puso delante a tachi dela puerta cuando parecio que se abria la puerta, el helado verde y el seudonimo de emo tiraron dentro de la casa al pequeño castaño haciendo que este cayera encima de quien le abrio la puerta y alo lejos los dos chicos corrieron y gritaron.

-TACHI SUERTE!- grito el peliazulado

-MAÑANA NOS CUENTAS!-grito el peliverde

-eh! Sois malos chicos-dijo el castaño mirando como corrian sus amigos, sin darse cuenta que estaba encima del surfista.

-Ta-Tachi…-dijo el que estaba abajo- ¡has venido!- se reincorporo y lo abrazo fuertemenete

-hai-sonrojado al maximo

-pense que no ibas a venir- haciendo pucheros

- claro que vendria-levantandose

-jeje me alegro mucho- levantandose y cerrando la puerta- vamos a mi habitacion

-¿Qué?- muy rojo

-esque debo descansar

-ahh! Vale, te acompaño

Ambos chicos subieron a la habitacion del mayor, el castaño cerro la puerta del cuarto se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, mientras tanto el mayor se recostaba en la cama.

-sientate a mi lado tachi-sonriente

-si-nervioso

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-na-nada!

-seguro? No me fio

-te lo juro tsunami

-¿Tachi puedo pedirte un favor?-con la mirada pervertida

-he? Cla-claro!

-¿Me cuidas?

-como!

-que si me puedes cuidar- con cara de cachorrito

no se co-como!-muy nervioso mirando al suelo muy sonrojado

-facil!-con una sonrisa victoriosa- ven abrazame- coge al otro chico y lo abraza

-¡que haces Tsunami!

-quiero que me des mimos, como un enfermero

-no puedo hacer eso ¡!-apartandose

-tachi…-dijo con tristeza

-yo….tsunami..

-¿he?dime…

-tu…me..-apretando sus puños con fuerza y con la cabeza baja- tu..me...YO TE AMO!-grito el castaño

-en serio…-asombrado

-lo siento..- se dirigia a la puerta pero el surfista le agarro de la muñeca y lo izo que recayera en el suelo, ahora tsunami estaba encima y tachi debajo

-yo tambien te amo tachimukai – estas palabras descolocaron al pequeño se sonrojo mucho, pero se sintio mas feliz, cuando el moreno junto sus labios con los suyos, ese beso era dulce, calido, tierno, se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxigeno, ambos se miraron sonrojados.

-quiero que seas mio, tachi, yo queria verte – recosto a su uke en su cama

-no se yo…-sintio de nuevo los labios del moreno y tan solo se dejo llevar-te amo- decia entrecortado mientras su chico subia la mano por encima de la camiseta jugando con su torso, tsunami bajaba lentamente asta el cuello dejandole pequeñas marcas, de pronto le quito la camiseta y los pantalones dejandolo en boxers, besaba cada centimetro de su cuerpo, queria saborearlo, sentir su piel en sus labios, tocarlo con sus manos, mirar a sus ojos y ver que solo piensa en él, en ellos, nada les importaba que no fueran ellos, el surfista bajo su mano al miembro de su uke y empezo a masajearlo con lentitud para que producir placer en su ojos azules, como que conseguio, tachimukai cerraba los ojos con fuerza esa sensacion lo estaba matando del placer por dentro, pero lo que mas se le izo recorrer como una descarga fue cuando su amado pelirosa introdujo en su boca el miembro del segundo portero.

-Ah! Mmm…ahh ma-mas..-decia el castaño entre gemidos de placer, agarraba del cabello asu amado, de pronto el joven se habia corrido dentro de la boca del mayor- lo siento-avergonzado

- se trajo la semilla de su uke- no te preocupes- subio hasta sus labios y lo empezo a besar, tsunami se quito la ropa que tenia puesto y despojo la unica prenda que tenia su uke, el mayor llevo a la boca del menoe dos dedos, el menor los lamio,y despues se llevo los dos dedos a la entrada de su amado.

-Auch! Duele-se quejo

-aguanta un poco, mi cielo

-va-vale

Tsunami saco los dedos de la entrada de su uke, y introdujo su mienbro dentro del pequeño, para que su pequeño no sintiera tanto dolor masajeaba su miembro mientras besaba su cuello, con ternura.

-m-mas-pedia el pequeño

El mayor solo obedecio y dio mas embestiadas cada vez mas rapido, hasta que ambos llegaron al punto maximo del placer, ambos se corrieron, tsunami saco su miembro de su uke, y se dejo caer al lado de su castaño amor en su pecho.

-Tsunami te amo-dijo cerrando los ojos mientras caia dormido

-Yo te amo mas aun mi pequeño-dijo tsunami para quedarse dormido al lado de su enfermero- gracias por venir a cuidarme…-decia entre sueños.


End file.
